This invention relates to a method and system for producing customized cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations on demand.
It is becoming increasingly desirable for a company to manufacture products which are customized to the user""s wishes and needs. One product that has largely resisted this trend, however, is cosmetics, particularly high quality topical lotions. Generally, a company offers only a limited number of lotion formulations for sale. These formulations are selected to provide the largest possible consumer base. As a result, consumers with special needs or desires are often marginalized and cannot find the products they desire for a reasonable price.
Several attempts have been made to provide for customized cosmetic products at a point of sale location. For example, Clinique has implemented a computer aided questionnaire system which selects the company""s product that most closely matches the user""s characteristics. However, the products are all pre-manufactured and there is no customization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,692 to Elizabeth Arden discloses a method and system for customizing facial foundation products. The system uses an electronic sensor to determine the skin-type of a customer and provides that information to a computer system which formulates and then initiates the mixing of an optimal foundation product. However, the disclosed system is directed primarily to adjusting the color of a premixed foundation base and not to cosmetic products generally. Moreover, the ""692 patent does not address the method of determining the customized formulation, nor does it address how to manage the formulation when the customization process permits alteration of the entire composition, as opposed to simply color.
A method and system for selecting and producing a customized cosmetic or pharmaceutical formulation is disclosed below. The system can be implemented in an Internet based system or a stand-alone version, such as a Kiosk. An improved method of custom formulation is presented which utilizes the user""s preferences and profile, as well as external factors. The customized formulation can be directed to a manufacturing facility for on-demand production. Alternatively, a printout of the formulation can be provided for subsequent use at point-of-sale locations, such as a cosmetics store or a pharmacy. The custom formulation software can also be provided in conjunction with a cosmetics manufacturing kit for use in home or business application.